Plata al rojo vivo
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Tras presenciar la destrucción del mundo, solo Estela Plateada y la Hulka Roja tienen recuerdos del evento. ¿A que se debe? Estela tiene una teoría. Tiene lugar tras los eventos de los Defensores de Matt Fraction.


Se despertó en España recordándolo todo.

Había luchado junto a los Defensores en el fin del mundo, se despertó aquí, recordándolo todo. Vio el periódico. Era la fecha en la que Extraño los reclutó. ¿Habían vuelto al pasado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad? ¿Entonces porqué lo recordaba? ¿Los demás lo harían también? Solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

Sabía que en el momento de encontrarla a ella, Estela Plateada estaba estaba en la cordillera cantábrica siendo nieve. Mientras saltaba hacía allí pensó en como encontrarle. Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y del alcance de sus aún nuevos poderes, y de que podría recorrer toda la cordillera en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Estela! ¡Eh, Estela!

-¿Sí?

Se detuvo de golpe en el aterrizaje mientras este se reformaba de lo que parecía nieve. Era a la vez asqueroso, y... hermoso.

-Vaya. No sabía que pudiera hacer eso.

-Incluso yo mismo desconozco el alcance de mis poderes en ocasiones. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Oh, supongo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Nuestra aventura en el fin del universo, y como el Dr. Extraño nos salvó alterando el pasado?

-... Sí, exactamente eso. ¿Como es que lo recordamos?

-Yo lo hago gracias a mi conexión con el universo, y el poder cósmico que todo lo rodea. Los demás, incluido Extraño, serán incapaces de hacerlo.

-No tiene ningún sentido. Yo lo hago.

-Gracias a la energía cósmica que recorre tus venas, conectada igualmente al universo. Pero no serías capaz de aprovechar esta ventaja y habilidad, de no ser por nuestra conexión.

-¿Conexión?

-El beso que me diste cuando descubrí y os expliqué el motivo de la existencia de las máquinas.

-Ah, eso.

Hulka Roja no pudo evitar reírse.

-Así que todas esos cuentos sobre el poder de un beso tienen más ciencia detrás de lo pensado. Bueno. Gracias por decírmelo. Me vuelvo a Pamplona a ver si puedo evitar que los toros huyan de mi, los cobardes.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le interrumpió Estela Plateada antes de que saltase.

-Claro. Dependiendo de lo que sea lo cumpliré.

-Besemonos otra vez.

Hulka Roja se quedó en silencio, entre furiosa, como siempre estaba, y adulada.

-¿Es para reanimar más memorias?

-No. Un beso no basta para permitir una conexión mental de ese tipo que proteja tu mente de una fuerza así gracias a mi poder.

Estela se acercó, y puso sus metálicos dedos sobre su frente, que curiosamente no se sintieron fríos.

-Para eso hace falta cierto grado de conexión astral. No basta con contacto físico.

-¿Quieres decir?

-Nuestras almas tienen que estar conectadas de algún modo.

Hulk le apartó el brazo de un manotazo. A cualquier otro le hubiera arrancado la mano, pero por suerte el no era un humano.

-Oye, solo porque estuviéramos al borde de la muerte no significa que sienta algo por ti. ¡Apenas nos hemos conocido hoy!

-La atracción espiritual, o como decís los humanos, el amor, no requiere de eso.

-Vale, se acabó, me largo.

Dio un salto, en dirección a Pamplona, queriendo alejarse de él. ¿Pero como superas a alguien que alcanza más allá de la velocidad de la luz?

En media caída, se vio de pie sobre la tabla de Estela, con el enfrente.

-¡Déjalo ya!

Le dio un puñetazo capaz de abollar adamantium.

Ni se inmutó.

-Por favor, escúchame un momento. No pienso obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero solo quiero que termines de escucharme, y podrás irte sin resistencia.

Mientras se frotaba la mano adolorida, bufó como un toro salvaje, y se rindió.

-Vale. Tienes un momento.

-Una conexión de ese tipo, es extremadamente rara. Más incluso que el evento que acabamos de presenciar, el cual se repite en más ocasiones de las que te gustaría saber.

Picó su curiosidad, sin pretenderlo.

-Continua.

-Me he sentido aislado de todo lo que me rodea. Experimentó cosas como la nieve por aburrimiento. He visto tantas veces los grandes espectáculos del universo, que han llegado a aburrirme. Así que ahora buscó el entretenimiento y la felicidad en cosas pequeñas y sencillas. ¿Y que hay más sencillo, más a la vez más satisfactorio, que la atracción emocional y física entre dos seres vivos.

-Vale, eso es... bastante hermoso.

Meditó un poco su propuesta. Ella había sido la que le besó de todas formas. Ya no estaba con Bruce, y no vendría mal experimentar para variar después de tantos meses de lucha constante.

Estela ya sabía cual sería su respuesta.

-Vale, digamos que acepto. ¿Cómo haríamos para?

-Puedo alterar mi fisiología a voluntad. Y respecto al viaje... solo podemos seguir el camino decidiéndolo nosotros mismos. Es imposible saber que nos espera.

-... De acuerdo.

Hulka Roja pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Estela mientras este le agarraba por la cintura.

-A ver adonde nos lleva.

Fue un beso superficial, como el que le dio la primera vez. Con la diferencia de que esta vez se lo devolvió. Era curioso. Sus labios y su piel eran más cálidos y suaves de lo que esperaría por su aspecto. Se aferró más a él mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a intervenir.

Estela dirigió la tabla hacía una cabaña abandonada que pareció reconstruirse sola. Entraron por la ventana del dormitorio, con Hulka ya colgando de él, mientras la hacía suspirar con los besos de su cuello.

Sintió como si levitase suavemente sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos, y al ver parado a surfista observándola junto a la cama, decidió darle algo que ver. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su traje, y desabrocharse el cinturón. Ya no pensaba. Solo actuaba.

Cuando se arrodilló sobre la cama, ya había descubierto la mitad superior de su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos expuestos. Le indicó a Estela sugerentemente que se acercase.

Se tumbó sobre la cama indicándole que se echase sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza, mientras el surfista volvía a besar su cuello, y comenzaba a bajar por su pecho, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. La piel le cosquilleaba con punzadas eléctricas.

-Esto no es lo suficientemente efectivo.

-¿Hmmmm~~?

No sabía a que se refería. Solo sabía que al abrir los ojos, ya no estaba él, si no un líquido gelatinoso plateado que se adhería a todo su cuerpo.

-¿Pero que demo...? ¡Aaaah!

Habían comenzado a deslizarse por bajo sus pantalones también. Comenzó a hacerse transparente, y parecía que su piel lo hubiera absorbido. Pero eso no fue lo más extraño.

Comenzó a tener un orgasmo. No sabía que lo que Estela le estaba haciendo, pero parecía que poco a poco, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada pedazo de piel, parecía haberse convertido en una zona erogena.

Y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ni quería. Solo quería que durase.

-Sí...

Se aferró a la sábanas, haciendo pedazos el colchón debajo.

-Sí. ¡Sí! ¡SÍ!

Comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo con fuerza, moviendo sus cadera arriba y abajo, y golpeando el cabecero y la pared con la cabeza hasta hacer un gran boquete. Tras un tiempo prolongado , que para Hulka bien pudieron ser minutos para una experiencia así, el surfista decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-Espero que no te haya incomodado. Pretendía...

-¡Cállate y tómame!

Volvió a robar los labios de Estela una vez más, mientras este la abrazaba con pasión, y comenzaba a bajar los pantalones de la roja. Sintió aquel reluciente miembro deslizarse en su interior con extrema facilidad. Esta vez lo sintió algo frío, pero eso no hizo más que darle un placentero escalofrío.

La sujetó por los brazos contra la cama. Era mucho más fuerte que ella. Y la excitación estaba comenzando a hacer ella se calentase hasta quemar la cama. Surgía humo en las partes que sus cuerpos se unían, pero ninguno parecía sentir ningún dolor.

Comenzaron las sacudidas. Primero despacio. Luego fue acelerando. Cuando al aferrarse a su espalda con brazos y piernas, con una fuerza tal que sus dedos comenzaban a dejar marcas en su metálica espalda, Hulka Roja cayó en que su velocidad de vuelo también se aplicaba a los demás movimientos de su cuerpo.

Tanto que había comenzado a hacer fricción.

Pero ninguno lo notó debido al calor existente. Tanto exterior como interior.

* * *

Se despertó una semana después en una habitación hecha añicos, tanto por las paredes como por el mobiliario. Sus músculos le tiraban. Su piel le cosquilleaba. Y sus piernas apenas le respondían. Solo le quedaban los recuerdos.

Dios, menudos recuerdos.

Realmente era un Dios del espacio.

-Buenos días.

Estela la observaba sentado sobre su tabla desde los pies de la cama.

-Buenos días.

Su sonrojo sería evidente de no ser por su piel. Pero que se mordiese el labio hasta sangrar era un indicativo muy directo. Estaba infatuada con él. Se sentía como una colegiala. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde Bruce, que había olvidado como se sentía.

Esto era incluso mejor.

Parecían salirle corazoncitos de la cabeza mientras Estela le observaba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Al fin has despertado.

Se puso de pie sobre su tabla.

-¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas?

Hulka Roja le agarró la tabla aún tumbada en la cama con cara de cachorrito.

-Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención a 5 galaxias de distancias. Volveré a la tierra en cuanto haya terminado allí.

-¿Me llamarás?

Definitivamente, había vuelto a convertirse en una adolescente inocente.

Estela se agachó a su altura, quedando sus rostros unidos el uno al otro. Sus labios se saborearon durante apenas unos segundos. Cuando Hulka volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba. Se tumbó en la cama empezando a recuperarse del todo, mientras intentaba dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez en años.


End file.
